deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stig
NOTE: The Stig can only use feats from scripted Top Gear episodes, comics, movies, and other official Top Gear media sources. No real-life feats or memes can be used, and any battle with them will be deleted. This wiki only uses The Stig as a character, not a real person or a meme. The Stig is the mysterious racing driver on the British TV car show Top Gear. There are three main Stigs: Black Stig, the first White Stig and the second White Stig. The Stig has a massive amount of cousins who all have different ethnicities. Fanon Ideas So Far * The Stig vs Pepsiman * The Stig vs Saitama Possible Opponents * The Mysterious Stranger (Fallout) * Segata Sanshiro * Chuck Norris * Johnny (The Room) History The first Stig is the Black Stig who, just like both of his successors, had very little known about him, only speculation. This Stig met his end when he accidentally drove off of the HMS Invincible. The second Stig is the First White Stig who had very little known about him. This Stig went missing during the Christmas special. The third and current Stig is the Second White Stig who has very little known about him. But unlike the other two we know he was born in a stable in Bethlehem and when he became the right age (which happened in a month due to the Stigs growing speed) he was hired for Top Gear. This Stig has not met any unfortunate fate. It is later found out that Stigs are actually bred from the Top Gear Secret Farm and if they are good at driving cars they will be put to work, if they are bad at driving cars then they will be used as crash test dummies due to the ineffective Stigs costing less than crash test dummies. Death Battle Info *Name: The Stig *Age: ??? *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *Some say, that he is a C.I.A experiment gone wrong Skills and Abilities * Some say, that he creates miniature black holes every time he sneezes. Feats * Some say, that he once punched a horse to the ground. * Some say, that if he was set on fire, he would burn for 1000 days. * Some say, that if he could be bothered he could crack the Da Vinci code in 43 seconds. * Some say, he invented Branston Pickle. * Some say, that he can open a beer bottle with his testicles. * Some say, that he invented the curtain. * Some say, he has 12 GCSE’s all in domestic science. * Some say, he once tore a goat in half. * Some say, that he is the only man in history to buy a DFS sofa when there wasn’t a sale on. * Some say, that last week he won a BAFTA for ‘Best Original Smell’. * Some say, he's actually dead but the Grim Reaper is too scared to tell him. * Some say, he knighted the Queen and that he saved the Queen from God. * Some say, that if he could be bothered he could swim the Atlantic ocean - underwater. * Some say, that once, he actually punched God. * Some say, he was the one who actually pulled Excalibur from the stone and that he is the rightful king of England. * Some say, that he once killed a giraffe with just his feet. * Some say, he gave birth to Chuck Norris and that the mother was Superman! * Some say, he can swim seven lengths under water. * Some say, that he invented the mankini because he was frustrated with how his speedos looked on him. * Some say, that he is the reason why The Beatles split up. * Some say, that if he felt like it, he could fire Alan Sugar. * Some say, that he could deliver all of the presents to the children on Christmas in 46 minutes. * Some say, that he won a Fortnite game without getting any kills. Faults * Some say, that he is scarred of bells. * Some say, that he is terrified of ducks. * Some say, that if you give him a really important job to do, he’ll skive off and play croquet. * Some say, that for some reason he’s allergic to the Dutch. * Some say, that he recently pulled out of “I’m a Celebrity” because he’s frightened of trees, and Australia, and Koo Stark, and Ant, and Dec. * Some say, that he knows two facts about ducks and both of them are wrong. * Some say, that he doesn’t like to get his helmet wet. * Some say, that he thinks Harper Seven is a convicted terrorist cell. * Some say, that even though he’s seen Fifty Shades of Grey he still thinks BDSM is a driving school. * Some say, that he used to be a storm-trooper, but he was kicked out when he tried to eat Darth Vader. Gallery DF5C806D-A91E-4BD1-8323-C7339384C2DC.png|As he appears as a skin in Fortnite: Battle Royale FBDDA9D4-8C49-4893-8496-5F547092A791.jpeg|Stig’s Rejects D09A7181-FB8A-45AB-854F-BCC22AB5F073.jpeg|American Cousin (Big Stig) FE087383-A68A-4CBB-A661-A4A6ACE2368E.jpeg|Chinese Cousin 09F8B04A-183B-488D-A273-8A38E7B5E254.jpeg|Rig Driving Cousin 3C5184BE-4D8A-4FE0-888C-5321B163D003.jpeg|African Cousin D7602C8A-6D30-43A3-8A6B-80F043E3D3DC.jpeg|Italian Cousin 37F11B06-93DB-43A8-B7D3-C48A748F82E9.png|Australian Cousin 1ED272EE-04C0-4D9C-8585-DD41E8F73C66.jpeg|German Cousin 59BAE5B0-AFBD-47E5-8E01-51BB3F869BE4.jpeg|Vegetarian Cousin AB69A5CF-7F0A-4BB0-A295-FA30A55A1032.jpeg|Communist Cousin 7182A84E-D044-4DC2-AC76-0E7364784A3E.png|Leisure Cousin D54A2B80-41E4-458F-B77B-A8EA54CCF313.png|T'Yorkshire Cousin DF137C68-E030-4391-9BBB-436651B0A9E9.png|Baby Stig 3E882D9F-9D52-41AA-A29E-ACE840222ED9.jpeg 3482965C-479D-449A-96F3-F349D1041E8D.jpeg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Gender Unconfirmed Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Athlete Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Real Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:British Combatants Category:Top Gear Combatants Category:Combatants without an Alignment Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Axe Wielders Category:Successors